harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor
The term Professor was granted to educational teachers and scholars engaged in research in the wizarding world. About Role In teaching, the term Professor was granted only to those who teach, rather than just work in a school. They had the power to give and take House points, determine detentions and give special permissions and notes to students when they want (e.g. give permission to go into certain locations). In the wizarding world, wizarding schools were normally boarding schools and many teachers choose to live at the school for the year. These teachers appear to have their own apartment in the school. The Head of House will have their own apartment probably near their House common room (e.g. Professor McGonagall could hear her House partying from wherever she was sleeping). The Headteacher at Hogwarts School appointed the teaching roles: a professor could be given the second role of Deputy Headteacher and even Head of House. Teachers eat in the Great Hall at the High Table and they have a staff-room. However, if they do not want to eat in the Great Hall, they do not have to. Teachers do get free hours throughout a school day (e.g. Professor McGonagall was in her office when Professor Umbridge was teaching and sent Harry to her). Teachers may fill in for another when they were unable to attend, even if it's not a subject they teach. The Head of House held career counselling sessions for fifth-years about to take their O.W.L.s. At the beginning of the year for sixth-years, the Head of House will approve their N.E.W.T. level subjects of choice depending on whether they achieved the O.W.L. grade they needed and advise them if they have not. Each teacher provided an exam to their students at the end of the year. The Headteacher was appointed by a Board of Governors. The government had a certain level of control in education and intervened when they thought it was needed. Professor Umbridge was given powers and rights beyond that of an average professor when the government imposed an Educational Decree to appoint her. It proved unsuccessful: Umbridge would not teach properly because of a political agenda. The Headteacher does not normally teach a subject when appointed their role (Professor Dumbledore gave up Transfiguration), but Umbridge continued to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Education Teachers should ideally be experienced (knowledgeable and skilled) in their chosen field, and have an O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. level grade in that field at least. But they do not need any formal education or teacher training if the Headteacher does not feel the need to have, e.g. Professor Dumbledore gave Rubeus Hagrid the teaching post of Care of Magical Creatures even though he was expelled in the third-year, because Hagrid was knowledgeable enough about creatures. It was possible for a teacher of a subject to later give up that role for another subject, e.g. Professor Snape taught Potions until giving up to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Dippet thought that Tom Riddle was too young at the age of 18 to teach, but thought Professor McGonagall was acceptable at the age of 21. Teachers may take time to research their subject instead of teaching, e.g. Professor Quirrell took a year to research Defence Against the Dark Arts prior to teaching it, but it was a cover in that case to find Voldemort. Known Professors Teaching Research Notes and sources Category:Professions